The present invention relates to a tampon applicator and, more particularly to a preferably short and compact applicator in which the tampon is initially positioned within a plunger, and the tampon is ejected from the plunger by first retracting the plunger backward and subsequently moving the plunger forward for ejecting the tampon from the applicator into the catamenial canal.
Different styles of applicators for introducing catamenial tampons intravaginally are available. Manufacturers strive to make their applicators simpler, easier to use and less expensive in order to obtain even small advantages over competitive devices. A small saving in the manufacture of an applicator can translate into substantial profits in view of the high annual volume of tampon applicators.
The present invention is generally directed to a tampon applicator which has an outer, cylindrical, barrel which holds an absorbent tampon for being ejected into the catamenial canal, wherein the tampon is ejected by a cylindrical plunger that is positioned behind the tampon in the barrel. The plunger diameter is somewhat smaller than that of the barrel and the plunger slides within the barrel for ejecting the tampon out the front of the barrel. After the tampon has been emplaced in the catamenial canal, the applicator is withdrawn and discarded.
More specifically, the present invention is modeled after the type of compact applicator described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,595 to Ring (the '595 patent) which is about one-half as long as conventional applicators. That short length applicator has the tampon initially disposed within the plunger, and permits almost the entire body of the plunger to be received within the barrel. The applicator is readied for use by retracting the plunger behind the tampon. Subsequent forward actuation of the plunger pushes the tampon out of the front of the barrel into the catamenial canal.
The tampon pushing end of the plunger (in the '595 patent) has a set of flexible petals which collapse inwardly behind the tampon, once the plunger has been retracted clear of the tampon. The collapsed petals form a tampon contacting surface which contacts the rear of the tampon for pushing the tampon out the front of the barrel of the applicator.
The tampon contacting surface in the '595 patent is complex and costly to manufacture. The plunger must be formed of flexible material and preferably material which can be thermoset.